Distant Ed's
by thewarriorinside
Summary: What if the Ed's separated? What happened to them and What if Fate has planned to bring them back together? The answers to these questions and more will be well answered in this story the Distant Ed's. Tell me what you think.
1. the Beginning

What if the Ed's went their separate ways? What would happened to them and Why? Are they Happy this way and What if fate has planned to bring them back together? Will it go smoothly? Or will there be big bumps in the road? And Why is Eddy so determine to be so stubborn about his feelings?

The Answers to these questions will hopefully be answer in the Story I'm about to tell you. Distant Ed's Enjoy!

Okay! Our Tale begins at Peach Creek High, where loud cheering can be heard coming from the Gymnasium.

"GO PEACH CREEK GO!! WHOO!!" The cheerleaders cheered as the Mascot jumped out and done some back flips while the crowd scream of excitement. It was a pep rally by the looks of things. (And by the deafening sounds of things.)

The Cheer leading Squad was doing to their routine to get the students up and ready for the big game tonight. Their Mascot was trying to wow the crowd which work amazingly well. Who was in the Mascot uniform, doing these amazingly, crazy, idiotic stunts, you ask? Well he is our big, tall, strong, naive...

"Ed! Nice work!" (You've guessed it! It was Ed.)

"Yeah! Awesome Job!"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Teach Me! Teach Me, how to do that Ed!"

"Okay Girls! You can stop bombarding him with these questions!" The Coach of the Cheer leading Squad commanded as she push threw the girls to where Ed stood.

It was the end of the rally and the Cheer Squad was left in the Gym while the other students filed out and headed for class. Ed was smiling widely as everyone was complimenting him. "Great Job Ed! Those were the best stunts that I have ever seen." The Female Coach said.

"Wow! You know that he must have been perfect, especially considering how old she is." one of the girls snickered as so did her friend who heard what she said. The coach glared at the two girls before looking at Ed again with a proud smile that was brightly shown across her lips.

"I've seen a lot of Mascots in my day, but I never seen one that was so successful at amazing the crowd." Ed blushed a bit from embarrassment as his Coach complimented him, while the girls nod an agreement.

"Ed, I would give you a big hug cause of how well you did if Keven wouldn't kill you" Nazz said as she patted him on the shoulder as Keven stood behind the girls glaring and growling at Ed.

"Uh... Thanks Nazz!"

Ed has changed over the years. Yes, he still has a unibrow, and his yellowish tan skin, but now he reaches at a height of 6 ft. 5 in. He is now 17 years old, has his red hair is in a mess all over his head. Ed is very strong even though his muscles still do not show. He now makes an average grade of straight C's. Ed wears on a regular basis, a dark green trench coat, a constant change of black shirts that has his favorite monster movies on them, khaki cargo pants, and black tennis shoes with a red shoe string. Every girl thought he was very handsome. Ed always tries to smile even though it is harder for him now. He still has his sweet and caring attitude and he is Peach Creek High's Mascot.

"Alright kids, get change and head for class." the Coach command.

Ed changed back to his normal clothing and walked on to his class. He heard a big commotion coming from his Math class. He heard a loud irritating voice and a rustle of papers. Ed sighed as he enter the classroom. His math teacher seemed to be oblivious to the noise. The teacher had his feet propped up on his desk while he snored behind a sports magazine.

Ed looked towards the crowd of students who were in a circle and chanting _"Fight! Fight! Fight!" _He raised his eyebrow as he dropped his stuff next to the door and walked towards the crowd. He looked over the other students and saw a kid named Rick (I think) yelling at a shorter, louder mouthed kid. A shadow of a genuine smile made it ways across Ed's lips when he realized who the short one was. _Eddy..._

"Ha! Yeah Right! You are nothing but a bug on a windshield! You can't hurt me you fucking midget!" Rick mocked.

"I'm not that short! I'm only like 1in. Shorter than you! Idiot!" Eddy growled.

"Ha! You still a shrimp! Keven's right you are a dork!" Rick laughed as so did most of the other students.

Eddy twitched an anger as Ed who was hidden behind the crowd frowned at Rick's comments.

That was the last straw and Eddy jumped up and beat the shit out of that boy until Rick was bloody mess crying for mercy. Eddy got up and dust himself off as he glared at the boy who was on the ground. Eddy scoffed at him, while the other students became fearful of Eddy. He pushed threw the crowd and made his way to the door. He glanced at the crowd again and he thought he saw something familiar in the corner of his eye. But he didn't think much of it and left the room with his stuff on his backed. (He picked it up sometime ago)

He bounded towards the boys restroom to clean his knuckles off.

"Stupid Rick! How dare he call me that! Not even Keven dares to call me that in my face anymore!" Eddy mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the boys restroom. He dropped his stuff in between the sinks as he look himself over in the mirror.

Eddy is now 16 and a half years old and 5ft and 9in tall. He has peach color skin with hints of red and pink. He has his black hair in spikes with three large spikes in the front while the rest of his hair is spike flat on his head. He wears a faded black jacket with little gray dollar signs all over it, he wears a black muscle shirt, and black cargo pants that had many many zippers; chains; and pockets and that had a few patches on it that were a light gray color, and He wore black combat boots. He also always wore a thin silver chain necklace that he hides under his shirt and he always carries a pair of black sunglasses in his coat pocket. He has a bad ass reputation and he makes B's and C's.

Eddy is washing his hands to remove the blood and tears that drenched his knuckles. Eddy gave an exasperating sigh. '_I'm probably going to get called to the office soon. Then our dick head principle is going to call my parents, give me a suspension this time or he should anyway, And he is probably going to make me apologize to that bastard. And then give me that same speech again.'_

"Well at least that means I won't have to wake up early and then come to this shit hole for a few days." Eddy said to himself as he grabbed a paper towel. Eddy unconsciously smiled weakly as he dried his hands.

**'Eddy, you know who I'm talking too! Get your ass up to the Principle's Office! RIGHT NOW! And please excuse my language. Thank You.'**

"Here we go again." Eddy groaned to himself as he grabbed his stuff and walked out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eddy walked into the office and waited to be called in.

"Mr. Tinklemen will see you now." The bored Secretary said as she chewed her gum.

Eddy rolled his eyes as he pushed off of the wall and walked towards the principle's door. Before he could turned the knob, he could swear that he saw a familiar black hat in the corner of his eye._ Wow another Tardy DD. I'm impressed._ He smiled and chuckled as walked into the office where his parents and principle was waiting.

"Eddward I'm surprised. This is the 5th time this month that you have came in late." The Secretary said in a shocked tone.

DD gave a weak smile as he took the admit slip. "Sorry." he weakly apologize before heading towards his third period class. _I've got to stop sleeping in late before Mother and Father hear of this._

DD reached his Math class (Yes they all have the same third period Math class) and entered to see an angry math teacher lecturing the students who weren't sitting down because of the overturned desks. DD internally sighed as he threw his stuff to the side of the class and waited at the door for Mr. Yodel to finished.

DD is 16 years of age and reaches a height of 6ft, like most of the boys at Peach Creek High. DD has a pale complexion and has his trademark hat placed firmly on his head cover the top of his scalp while his blond hair seeps through at the bottom. DD usually wears a sunset colored jacket zipped up half way, showing a red T-shirt beneath it. He wears dark brown cargo pants (I like the way cargo pants look alright!) and dark orange tennis shoes. He also wears a checkered sweatband around his left wrist and a checkered ring on his right hand. DD makes straight A's and is known as the person you should ask for help instead of the teachers or risk getting your head bitten off. (That what all of the teachers told everybody)

"And further more if someone need medical assistance ask Eddward. How many times do we have to tell you children?" Mr. Yodel lectured.

"But DD wasn't in the room."

"What are you talking about he is standing right there." Mr. Yodel pointed to DD. DD nervously fidgeted.

"Actually Mr. Yodel I just got here." DD said nervously as he pull out his admit slip.

Mr. Yodel stared at it then sighed. "Eddward, How many times are you going to be late for class?" He asked as he took the admit slip from DD's hands and pulled out a pen.

"Sorry Mr. Yodel." DD apologized as he looked at the floor while Mr. Yodel signed his admit slip.

"Just try not to be late again." Mr. Yodel said as he handed back the slip.

"I'll try." DD said as he stuffed that slip into his coat pocket.

"You better head down to the nurses office. I'm sure she's needs help tending to Rick's injuries. You know how stubborn he is."

"Rick?"

"Yep! He was such a wimp that he cried for mercy! Ha! He even cried more when I dumped him right there and then for being such a weakling! But I'm sure you can take the pain more than he ever could. Huh, DD?" A girl named Samantha told him while she batted her eyelashes and leaned toward DD.

"Um..Er.." DD swallowed hard as she leaned in closer. DD was blushing as she kept leaning towards him. "Uh.. Well I better go help Mrs. Maple. Heheh..(Gulp) Bye!" DD hurried out the door.

"Hmph!" Samantha pouted as she saw him run out the door.

"Cough..Whore Cough Cough" Someone coughed. She glared at him before glaring at where DD once stood, before stomping away.


	2. Food Fight

**Chapter 2:**

**Sorry for being so late**

**Mind been blank **

**And I had south park stories to tend to.**

**But Please be patient**

**And Enjoy!**

"Ow!!!!!!!!!"

"Hold still!" DD commanded as he tended to Rick's broken nose.

"Where Ms. Maple?! Shouldn't she be the one tending to my face?! I was here for three whole minutes! While she just sat there!" Rick asked as he flinched in pain.

"I don't know and yes, she should. But after you put 10 Freshmen in here, she was letting you experience how it feels." DD replied while he bandage up Rick's nose.

"Haven't I been through enough!" Rick said as he accidentally spilled the peroxide.

DD sighed as he cleaned the peroxide up.

"Apparently not!" Ms. Maple said as she walked in.

When DD put up the peroxide, Ms. Maple called for him while she pulls out Rick's medical record.

"How is he, dear?"

"He should be fine, all he has is a black eye, a few cuts and a broken nose..."

"Don't forget about my broken heart!" Rick said as he broke down into tears.

DD rolled his eyes "And a broken heart."

"Well, I guess I'll go call his parents and tell them what happen. While you go back to class, I don't want you to miss anymore." she said, then looked up at him with an accusing look "I heard that you were tardy again."

DD swallowed "I better get to class."

DD left quickly so the nurse couldn't ask him about it.

After he was a good distant away from the nurse's office he slowed down. _I hate it when she looks at me like that. _

DD sighed before checking the time. It was lunch time for him, so he went to the cafeteria. He walked in after making a stop at his locker to get his lunch. He stopped in front of the doors when he saw the site of food slung all over the place. He sighed before ducking behind a trash can to avoid being hit.

"Not again." He said to himself before he began taking out and eating his lunch.

"Ha! Don't mess with me!" the shrilling voice of Eddy shouted as he hit someone in the face with some peas. He then got hit on the back of his head with mash potatoes. He heard a familiar laughter, he turned around to see Keven rolling on the ground laughing. He growled to himself before picking up something that looked like an octopus (Must have been Rolf's Lunch.) and through it at Keven. It hit him directly between the eyes. Keven screamed a bit before trying to yank the stupid thing off. Eddy smirked as Rolf tried to help get the octopus off.

"Nice shot, now head your ass down back into my office. But before you go, May I ask in names Hell what happen hear?" Mr. Tinklemen demanded as he looked around. No one answered him. Then he spotted a peach fuzz, big headed boy holding an old plank of wood, raising his hand.

Mr. Tinklemen frowned before asking "So, what happened Johnny?"

"Plank said that Ed started it." Johnny said pointing to Ed who was hiding under the table.

Mr. Tinklemen was surprise "Ed?" Ed nodded yes as he climbed out from under the table.

Mr. Tinklemen regained his composure before saying "Well Ed, unfortunately I have to treat you the same as any other student, I can't give you the benefit of the doubt. Now you and Eddy head down to my office, while I go get the janitor. Now go on and get out of here kids."

Everyone went up and left, heading back to their other classes as Mr. Tinklemen went to get the Janitor. For the first time in a long time Ed and Eddy walked beside each other to the office. Eddy looked up at the tall Ed to see a sad face. And for another first time he spoke to him "You alright Ed?"

Ed looked at Eddy, before smiling weakly. "I'll be OK, Eddy." Ed sniffed.

Eddy looked at him for a bit before smiling "Alright Ed."

They continued walking down to the office in peaceful silence, each having a little smile planted on their face.

* * *

DD ran into the Library, he said his good mornings to the Librarian, before running off into the rows of bookcases. Just than a bunch of tough looking adolescences barged in, they looked around the place. One of them who is name Zack, told his gang to search the place. DD began to sweat as he hid behind a bookcase. _Shit! Why are they after me today? Forget it, I need to find a suitable hiding spot or to find a way to get out of here.

* * *

_

Ed and Eddy are sitting in the waiting room outside of the principle's office, casually talking to each other about what each have been up to.

"You see, that bastard thought he was better than everyone else, especially me, but in the end he ended up crying to his mommy." Eddy snickered.

"Wow, Eddy you showed him." Ed smiled goofy.

"You bet I did."

Silence overcome them, they both felt a feeling that something or someone is missing.

"Hey Ed, after detention you want to hang out or something?" Eddy asked.

Ed looked up with a gloomy face then a smile appeared on it, before the tall boy engulfed Eddy into a deathly bear hug.

"I... take that as... a yes." Eddy wheezed as Ed answer to that was a tighter hug. "Okay Lumpy, mind... letting go." Eddy croaked out as much as his squeezed lungs aloud him.

Ed dropped him on the ground, before apologizing "Oops, Sorry Eddy."

"Its okay, I kind of missed being squeezed to death."

Ed smile widely as much as he could.

"Alright gentlemen, I'm back, so get your buts into my office." the principle commanded as he appeared in the door way.

Ed and Eddy followed his command and walked into his office.

DD is trapped as all three boys closed around him. He curses himself for not being agile. He looked around to see an escape route, but there wasn't any.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

"Oh, look at that. Teachers pet curses." Zack snarled. His gang laughed with him.

DD glared at them.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ed, but that is the only way you'll learn." Mr. Tinklemen said as he got up and left the room to leave Ed and Eddy to their thoughts.

Ed had tears swell up in his eyes. Eddy looked down at the floor as he crumpled up his detention slip.

Eddy looked up at the teary eye boy, he patted Ed's back as to comfort the tall teen.

"You going to be okay Ed?"

Ed sniffed before answering "We were about to go to the cheer leading competition."

"Ed, I'm sorry that he done that. That was a little too harsh."

"I can't make people happy Eddy."

"It'll be okay Ed. I go down there with you, would that help."

Ed nodded his head yes, before wiping his nose.

"Okay, lets go Ed." Eddy said as he stood up.

Ed nodded before standing up and following him out of the door, but Eddy stopped when he opened the door. Ed looked over Eddy's shoulder to see why he stopped. His eyes widen at the sight. DD was sitting in the office with a black eye and a few bruises.

* * *

A WHILE BACK...

Zack threw a punch in DD's direction, DD's thought process quit working and his instincts kicked in. He ducked quickly and grabbed Zack's arm and flipped him. Adrienne flow through his blood. He suddenly got punched in the eye by one of Zack's lackeys. He quickly got back up and dodged another punch, he ran over to one of the bookcases. He went behind it and kicked it over. The bookcase fell over on top of Zack and his gang.

When DD realized what he did, he was shocked himself. The Librarian was also shocked, she shook out of it and told DD to go to the office.

"Eddward, I'm very disappointed in you." she said before helping Zack and his gang.

DD looked down at the ground, disappointed in himself before moving to the office.

* * *

PRESENT...

DD looked up at the office to see Eddy and Ed in the doorway of the principle's office. He sighed and looked away.

Eddy was hurt by that, though he would never admit it. He looked down at the floor for a bit before whispering to Ed "Lets go Ed."

He nodded in agreement and followed Eddy out the door. On his way out he gave DD a weak smile, DD look at him for a moment then looked away again. Ed's smile disappeared as he walked out.

* * *

**Sorry they're kind of OCC**


	3. Attention

**ATTENTION:**

**I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS **

**MY BROTHER RESTARTED MY COMPUTER AND LOST ALL OF MY FILES!**

**FORGIVE ME BECAUSE IT WILL TAKE A WHILE UNTIL I WILL FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO COPY MY FILES OFF OF THE INTERNET!**

**AND FOR ME TO START WRITING!**

**BECAUSE OF ALL OF MY HARD WORK BECOMING GONE IN A SECOND WHILE I'M OUT HAVING FUN!**

**IT HURTS SO MUCH!**

**T-T T-T T-T**


	4. I miss DD

**Okay, I'm feeling much better, (sniff). Plus its the holidays! Yay! And yes sometimes I think I 'm bipolar! ^u^**

**Well anyway here it goes. Oh and author note! I am to Lazy to change or/and start changing how I type the names. Sorry to peoples that would like me to change it, maybe in future stories.**

* * *

Ed and Eddy went down to the gym to tell the coach what happened.

"Ed! I'm surprised! Why would you do such a thing."

"It was an accident, honest and for truly!"

The Coach sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Well Ed, I don't know what to say. Except that you be careful and that its going be hard to compete without our mascot."

Ed looked down at the glossy smooth gym floor with guilt. Eddy looked at Ed with sympathy on his face. He whispered "Sorry Ed." to Ed quietly.

"You guys better head back to where ever you have to go." The Coach said as she returned who attention to the students who are running around the gym. She placed the whistle, that hanged around her neck, to her lips and blew it. Ed and Eddy started to walk to the detention room since they had in school detention.

* * *

DD sighed as he was called to the office. Everyone seemed shocked at what they heard. DD gloomily walked into the office ashamed.

"Eddward, I never thought that I would see you in my office for actually doing something like this!" Mr. Tinklemen proclaimed in absolute shock.

"Neither did I. " DD whispered to himself as he sat down.

"Unfortunately, like everybody else who walks in here, I can't give a benefit of the doubt. But since this is your first offence I won't give you detention" Mr. Tinklemen said. DD sighed in relief as he heard those words but at the next words the principle says makes him take it back in a sharp inhale. "But I still have to call your parents."

DD flinched as the word parents echoed in his head. _Mother and Father will definitely will be disappointed in me. _He thought as the principle dialed his parents. He sighed as he leaned back into the chair. _If they ever get the message. _

"Argh!" Mr. Tinklemen sighed. "Alright Eddward, It seems that your parents are not picking up, but I still left them a message." _Unless it is about a meeting or a scientific study it will be deleted without being read. _"So I guess your free to go Eddward, now don't get into anymore trouble." He sternly said waving his hand as a signal to go.

DD got up and left with a sigh. _What the Hell have I gotten my self into?_ He thought as he walked out of the office and down to the nurse to see if she had anything to help with the pain of his black eye. _She is going to be furious._ He rubbed his temple while he walked down the hallway.

* * *

**WHEN SCHOOL WAS OVER WITH A LAST BELL SIGNALING THE END OF THE DAY...**

Ed and Eddy are laughing their brains out. "I can't believe it! She was ranting ranting about how she shouldn't be there! That was fucking hilarious! Huh, Lumpy?"

They both laughed and laughed until Ed noticed something. He stopped his laughter, Eddy was chuckling a bit before he stopped when he realized Ed had stopped laughing.

"What's the matter Ed?" He asked.

"You called me Lumpy."

Eddy eyes widened with realization before grinning "Guess I did."

"Ed is happy!" Ed yelled with happiness as he engulfed Eddy into another big bear hug.

"Nice... to hear... it. Now... put... me... DOWN!" Eddy demanded as much as he could with his squeezed lungs.

He was dropped onto the ground wheezing for air. Ed smiled apologetically before saying sorry. Eddy just laughed before he got up. They started walking away from the school both thinking about what they should do.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

At the Starbucks Coffee shop near the cul-de-sac, we find Ed and Eddy chatting away. Ed was drinking a decaff coffee with cream in it that Eddy order for him. Eddy was drinking black coffee. They were eating some biscuits.

"Sarah then stole my freezer project again." Ed stated with a frown. Eddy chuckled before asking " That fish made out of meat?"

Ed nodded "But I founded it under my bed and it looked like the rotten flesh of the zombies in 'I Will Eat Your Brain' the sequel!" Ed said excitedly.

Every one who heard that was either spitting their coffee out or turning green or both. In Eddy's case he was turning green.

"Don't talk about that Ed. Especially not here." Eddy told Ed as he slid the basket of biscuits away from him.

Ed looked confused but shrugged and sipped his drink.

* * *

DD dropped his backpack at the doorway as he came inside his empty dark lonely house. He closed the door and dropped his keys on a side table that was near the entry way. He dragged his feet over to the couch where he clasps onto it. He took in a big breath before exhaling. He covered his black eye with his hand and laid down for a bit before getting up to get a snack and an ice pack. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a bunch of different sticky notes.

"Must've left them on their way out." He said to himself before walking to the fridge.

It had a big piece of dark blue paper typed in French Script font in white. He raised his brow as he picked it off the fridge. He quickly read then sighed.

"I guess I'll be spending the rest of this month and the next alone." He told himself as he crumpled up the note and threw it into the trash.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER...**

"Oh My God! That was disgusting! How can you stand those movies!?" Eddy asked as he and Ed walked out of the theater with a soft drink in his hand.

"A lot of practice Eddy." Ed goofly replied with a dumb goofy grin on his face as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You know Ed, I haven't even been close to being this happy since we were little." Eddy said while reminiscing.

Ed looked down at the sidewalk he too was remembering the good times they had, until he said "I miss DD, Eddy."

Eddy stopped what he was doing and looked at Ed before sighing "I do too Ed."

* * *

**Well here it is. sorry long updates on it but when your kind of busy with other things it is impossible to get things done. Oh well enjoy and if any of you read Morning Routine. I'm sorry I'm thinking to discontinue it. I lost interest and I like this story so much better. Okay bye! and please review! You know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
